Enhancers (Betrayal in Antara)
Enhancers are items that can be applied to Swords, Armor, and Shields in Betrayal in Antara to cause or counteract certain effects. Overview Multi-Purpose Enhancers Fidali Paste * Created by combining Ale and Fidali Leaves; stackable up to 10 uses per jar. * Use on Armor to ward off poison attacks, or consume during or after battle (3 uses necessary) to cure a poisoned character. * Description: Character wondered how many people had died from poison before someone had stumbled upon fidali paste. It would have taken a lot to get character to swallow fidali leaves which had been chewed and regurgitated by a cow. Then again, he/she reflected, it was better than dying of poison. Fortunately, the paste could now be synthesized without a cow's help. It still had a hideous flavor, but smearing it on armor countered an attacker's poison -- without the aftertaste. * When applied to armor: Character scooped up a glob of paste with his/her fingers and rubbed it over his/her armor, rubbing until the stuff coated the entire surface. It was a thin layer, but that was enough to neutralize any poison it contacted. * When applied to the wrong item: Character laughed at his/her silliness. Imagine, trying to use fidali paste that way! Character resolved to pay more attention to what he/she was doing. * When consumed: Character scooped up a glob of paste with his/her fingers and sucked it down, grimacing at the vinegary taste. Within moments he/she relaxed as a soothing warmth spreading through his/her body indicated the paste was counteracting any toxins in his/her system. Hardening Fluid * Nonstackable; up to 10 uses per horn. Apply to Swords or Armor to increase Hardness until end of next battle. * Description: Character unscrewed the clamping ring and popped the parchment cap from the horn, then quickly recoiled from the cloying sickly-sweet aroma of the chemical fluid inside. Hastily replacing the cap, character paused to examine the parchment. A hard, rigid film coated the underside, the result of continued exposure to the fluid. * When applied: The fluid vanished as quickly as it was applied, already forming a protective coating which would guard the item against deterioration. * When applied to the wrong item: While it was amusing to think of bizarre ways to use the various items he/she carried, character realized he/she had more important things to do. Irthinide * Nonstackable; up to 5 uses per container. Apply to Swords, Regular Arrows, or Grrrlf Arrows to poison enemies, deducting 1 Health/Stamina per turn after the first strike. * Description: The container, cleverly woven from treated irthinide fronds, was made to look like the thorny bulbs of that poisonous lant. Deadlier even than calderleaf, irthinide acted on the muscular system to gradually sap the victim's strength until at last there was not even enough to keep his heart pumping. * When applied: Character dripped irthinide onto the point and sharp edges, taking great care to avoid contact with the stuff himself. Character carried the poisoned item gingerly, knowing that if it cut his/her skin he/she'd soon have toxins coursing through his/her veins. * When applied to the wrong item: Character thought better of it at the last moment. "Irthinide's deadly -- I'd better not play with it." Armor Enhancers Grounding Wire * Nonstackable; up to 5 uses per coil. Use on Armor to ward off electric attacks. * Description: Character didn't understand the principle behind it, but he/she'd seen people with such wire trailing from their armor survive electrical attacks which should have cooked them where they stood. * When applied: Character unrolled a length of wire from the spool, tying one end to a metal fastener on the neck of his/her armor and hanging the other end down its back so that it trailed along the ground. It would probably be ripped off during battle, but until then character would breathe a little easier during a thunderstorm. * When applied to the wrong object: Character supposed he/she could loop the wire around it, but couldn't see how that would be useful. Talicor Dust * Nonstackable; up to 10 uses per pouch. Sprinkle on armor to counteract fire-based attacks. * Description: The small drawstring pouch protected a scant suppliy of talicor dust, a fine powder ground from the mineral so common in the Harkune Mountains. Homes throughout Ticor, where fire posed a serious threat, kept a supply of the dust on hand for emergencies. Soldiers found that when sprinkled on armor, it would counteract the effect of a flaming blade. * When applied: Character opened the pouch and sprinkled a liberal amount of dust onto his/her armor. Some of the powder struck the ground and he/she frowned at the waste, but character knew he/she'd prefer safety to economy if an opponent swung a flaming sword at him/her. * When applied to the wrong item: Character blinked, surprised at his/her own behavior. Character knew the talicor dust was only useful on armor. Bemused, he/she shook his/her head to clear the cobwebs. Thawing Belt * Nonstackable; up to 4? uses per belt. Apply to armor to counteract Frosted weapons and cold-based attacks. * Description: The studded leather belt looked normal enough, if overlarge. The buckle appeared to be broken, though. No matter how character tried to clasp the belt closed, the buckle refused to hold. Once, though, character would have sworn the thing grew warm to the touch before releasing. * When applied: Character clasped the end of the belt into the buckle with an audible click. The buckle's red stone flashed and character felt a gentle wave of warmth ripple up through his/her armor. When the wave subsided, the belt slipped open and dropped to the ground. His/her armor still felt a little warm -- just enough, character realized, to cancel out the effect of a frosted blade. * When applied to the wrong item: The belt had no effect when used that way. Character guessed it was designed to be used differently. Sword Enhancers Oil * Nonstackable; up to 5 uses per flask. Use to make Swords flame, or combine with Rope to make explosive flasks (needed in Chapter 7 only). Overpowers Frostband enhancements. * Description: A byproduct of the Silvertail fish, this flammable and tenacious goo clung to whatever it touched. A sword coated with ignited oil made an intimidating weapon. * When applied: Tilting the specially-treated gourd, character spread a coating of oil on the sword and set it aflame. It wouldn't burn for long, but while it lasted the flame would give his/her opponents something extra to worry about. * When applied to the wrong item: Character caught him/herself just in time. "What was I thinking?" he/she muttered. "That would just make a big mess." Frostband * Nonstackable; up to 5 applications per circlet. Use to frost a blade. Overpowers Oil enhancement. * Description: The frigid gold band with lapis inlay resisted all attempts to slip it over his/her wrist. Character was puzzled until he/she spied the engraving on the inner surface: "Down, then up slide on a blade, to winter's frost a link be made." Lousy poetry, but he/she got the idea. * When applied: The band's temperature plummeted as character slid it down the length of the sword, chilling the tips of his/her fingers. As he/she lifted the band back up again, icy sparks leapt from its inner surface to coat the blade with wintery frost. When character removed the band, the weapon sparkled with the icy film the magical device had left behind. * When applied to the wrong item: Try though he/she might, character couldn't get the frostband to react when he/she tried to use it that way. Recognizing the futility of his/her effort, he/she finally put it aside. Shield Enhancers Attractor * Nonstackable; up to +6 per unit. Use on Shields to make enemy arrows less accurate. This is the only Enhancement for use on Shields. * Description: The Empire had the Mehrat to thank for this device. Much of their native terrain was rife with ledges and outcroppings. With ambushes commonplace, Mehrat mages found a thriving market for devices providing extra protection from hidden bowmen. This was an Antaran version of the original Mehrat design, but it functioned much the same. * When applied: The shield glowed briefly with a light blue aura which would draw enemy arrows to it much like a whirlpool devouring passing driftwood. * When applied to the wrong item: Character reconsidered. The point of the device was to help block arrows, and it made little sense to use it on something which didn't share that purpose. Category:Items (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara